User blog:MrGrey27/Possible White Fang Key Member? + Cinder's Plans
Hey all, I noticed something about a character in ep 4 of vol 2 last night that I wanted to share. Go to 5:15-5:17 in the ep and you will see him- he's the man who is letting a young faunus couple into the white fang meeting. His design is, as far as I can tell, unique compared to that of the other attending faunus. It doesn't recycle any elements like the others' do. His design is also more elaborate. What really caught my attention though, is the jacket he's wearing. It reminded me of this picture (Ok, Just noticed the wiki won't show the pic :( It's the one of the white fang leaders from Blake's flashback) Our well-dressed and quite gentlemanly friend at the door doesn't look excactly like any of the three figures in the picture above, but there seems to be some similarity in dress-style. As for this guy, what's even more intrigueing is the apparent lack of any faunus traits- is he a human who somehow supports the white fang? Or is he connected to Roman and Neo? Then there is the issue of Roman mentioning that the new white fang operation takes place in the southeast. If the location he's speaking about is in the city of Vale, that would put it near the agricultural district. Take a look at Roman's map of Vale (The wiki likewise won't show this one either... You can easily find the map on google though): Notice how there's a circled area southeast of the agricultural district? That might very well be the operation site, or where the op will launch from. Why go for the agri-district though? Well, As Roman proudly mentioned himself, his robberies have managed to drive dust prices sky high- now, if the food supply of Vale were to suffer in a similar way, panic and civil unrest might start spreading. This may very well be Cinder's goal with the op. Then, remember that part of the vol 2 trailer that showed some beowolves running around in a city? What if Cinder then decided to top it all off by releasing grimm into the city? The resulting chaos would paralyze the city. But to what end? Well, after last night's afterbuzz tv interview, I (and quite a few others it seems) now believe that Cinder and Ironwood are working together, and that Ironwood's goal is to launch a coup against the government. A situation like the one described above could certainly help him in that regard. And so could our mystery white fang associate I talked about before. What if he's some influential person in Vale who's secretly assisting the conspirators? As for Cinder, why would she assist Ironwood in such an endeavor? Monty says that Ironwood's actions are motivated by the best of intentions- I can't imagine Cinder's sharing that trait... Revenge then? Beacon has a circle around it too on the map, and that's where Cinder and her aides are now... What do you think? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts